The present invention relates to systems for supplying the hot and cold water to a mixing valve. Thus, the present invention relates to a system which includes a compensation member installed in the supply of hot and cold water to a mixing valve, such a compensation member including a slide member which serves as a pressure equalizer.
As is well known, with conventional mixing valves the ratio of the constriction of the cold and hot water flow ports, which determines the temperature, is selected so as to provide a desired temperature, for example, by turning an operating handle. On the other hand, the volume of water which flows, or in other words the rate of flow, can be regulated, for example, by rotating the same handle. In order to provide a temperature which will remain as constant as possible even though there are temperature variations in the water supply, compensator structures have been provided. Such compensator structures have thermostats which had a given length at their thermal elements corresponding to a given temperature, the thermal element being capable of changing the extent to which the supplied water is constricted within relatively wide proportions in response to temperature fluctuations. However, such conventional structures are exceedingly complex and expensive.
On the other hand, pressure changes in the cold or hot water conduits influence the temperatures of the water mixed together at a valve of the above type. Pressure equalizers of conventional structure have been utilized in order to counteract the effect of such pressure changes.